poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ireland Guard's Adventures of Transformers Prime
The Ireland Guard's Adventures of Transformers Prime is the 9th crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot In the season one pilot, “Darkness Rising”, Cliffjumper is murdered by Starscream, and his corpse used by Megatron to test the necromantic Dark Energon, to create an undead army from Cybertron’s fallen. The plan fails when the Autobots destroy Megatron’s space bridge, leaving him in a comatose state. He eventually recovers, taking back his leadership from the treacherous Starscream, who later defects to follow his own path. In the series finale, the Autobots and Megatron join forces to prevent the rise of Unicron. Optimus uses the Matrix of Leadership to knock Unicron back into hibernation, but in doing so, loses his memories and regain his pre-war personality of Orion Pax. In season two, Megatron manipulates the amnesiac Optimus into decrypting the Iacon archives, which contain coordinates to Cybertronian relics hidden on Earth. Jack travels to Cybertron, obtaining Optimus’ memories from Vector Sigma, and restores them to Optimus. The season mostly is based around the hunt for the Iacon relics. Starscream obtains the four Omega Keys, which power the Omega Lock, a device which can reboot the dead Cybertron, and gives them to Megatron in return for clemency. Optimus destroys the Omega Lock, but not before Megatron uses its powers to create a new base, Darkmount, on Earth. The Decepticons then target and destroy the Autobot base, unaware the team escaped before hand using their ground bridge. The third season, under the subtitle of “Beast Hunters”, begins with the reunification of Team Prime, introducing Ultra Magnus as Optimus’ second-in-command. The Autobots successfully destroy Darkmount. Shockwave arrives on Earth, planning to create an army of Predacons, starting with Predaking. But when Predaking shows intelligence, Megatron has Shockwave terminate his project, pinning its destruction upon the Autobots. Soundwave later kidnaps Ratchet, Megatron forcing him to rebuild the Omega Lock using synthetic Energon. Ratchet informs Predaking of the truth, and he defects. During the battle for the Omega Lock, Bumblebee is shot by Megatron, falling into the synthetic Energon. However, he survives, gaining a healed voice, and runs Megatron through with the Star Saber, killing the Decepticon leader. The Autobots use the Omega Lock to restore Cybertron and head home victorious. The series ends with the television movie, Predacons Rising, where the Autobots and remaining Decepticons rebuild Cybertron. Unicron reanimates Megatron, possessing his body, planning to kill Cybertron, actually his brother Primus, using Dark Energon-infected Predacon corpses. Optimus and Wheeljack retrieve the AllSpark from deep space and return to aid their comrades. Optimus uses the AllSpark’s container to imprison Unicron’s spark. Megatron, disillusioned with the prospect of tyranny, disbands the Decepticons and leaves Cybertron. Optimus reveals he fused the Matrix of Leadership and the AllSpark into one, and must fuse with Primus’ core to restore life to Cybertron. Bidding farewell to his comrades, Optimus Prime flies into Cybertron’s core to begin a new era for the Transformers. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Tracey Sketchit, May, Max, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Twilight Sparkle,Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike the Dragon, Starlight Glimmer, Hawk Moth, Jafar, Maleficent, Nefera de Nile and Naare will guest star in this series. * Hawk Moth, Jafar, Maleficent, Nefera De Nile and Naare will work with Megatron (Prime) and his Decepticons in this series. * In this series, Connor Lacey has scanned the DNA of the Autobots, the Decepticons and the Predacons (Prime). * The storyline continues in The Ireland Guard's Adventures of Transformers Robots in Disguise (2015). Episodes # Darkness Rising (1) # Darkness Rising (2) # Darkness Rising (3) # Darkness Rising (4) # Darkness Rising (5) # Masters & Students # Scrapheap # Con Job # Convoy # Deus Ex Machina # Speed Metal # Predatory # Sick Mind (1) # Out of His Head (2) # ShadowZone # Operation: Breakdown # Crisscross # Metal Attraction # Rock Bottom # Partners # T.M.I. # Stronger, Faster # One Shall Fall # One Shall Rise (1) # One Shall Rise (2) # One Shall Rise (3) # Orion Pax (1) # Orion Pax (2) # Orion Pax (3) # Operation: Bumblebee (1) # Operation: Bumblebee (2) # Loose Cannons # Crossfire # Nemesis Prime # Grill # Armada # Flying Mind # Tunnel Vision # Triangulation # Triage # Toxicity # Hurt # Out of the Past # New Recruit # The Human Factor # Legacy # Alpha/Omega # Hard Knocks # Inside Job # Patch # Regeneration # Darkest Hour # Darkmount, NV # Scattered # Prey # Rebellion # Project Predacon # Chain of Command # Plus One # Thirst # Evolution # Minus One # Persuasion # Synthesis # Deadlock Movie The Ireland Guard's Adventures of Transformers Prime Beast Hunters Predacons Rising Transcripts # Darkness Rising (1)/Transcript # Darkness Rising (2)/Transcript # Darkness Rising (3)/Transcript # Darkness Rising (4)/Transcript # Darkness Rising (5)/Transcript # Masters & Students/Transcript # Scrapheap/Transcript # Con Job/Transcript # Convoy/Transcript # Deus Ex Machina/Transcript # Speed Metal/Transcript # Predatory/Transcript # Sick Mind (1)/Transcript # Out of His Head (2)/Transcript # ShadowZone/Transcript # Operation: Breakdown/Transcript # Crisscross/Transcript # Metal Attraction/Transcript # Rock Bottom/Transcript # Partners/Transcript # T.M.I./Transcript # Stronger, Faster/Transcript # One Shall Fall/Transcript # One Shall Rise (1)/Transcript # One Shall Rise (2)/Transcript # One Shall Rise (3)/Transcript # Orion Pax (1)/Transcript # Orion Pax (2)/Transcript # Orion Pax (3)/Transcript # Operation: Bumblebee (1)/Transcript # Operation: Bumblebee (2)/Transcript # Loose Cannons/Transcript # Crossfire/Transcript # Nemesis Prime/Transcript # Grill/Transcript # Armada/Transcript # Flying Mind/Transcript # Tunnel Vision/Transcript # Triangulation/Transcript # Triage/Transcript # Toxicity/Transcript # Hurt/Transcript # Out of the Past/Transcript # New Recruit/Transcript # The Human Factor/Transcript # Legacy/Transcript # Alpha/Omega/Transcript # Hard Knocks/Transcript # Inside Job/Transcript # Patch/Transcript # Regeneration/Transcript # Darkest Hour/Transcript # Darkmount, NV/Transcript # Scattered/Transcript # Prey/Transcript # Rebellion/Transcript # Project Predacon/Transcript # Chain of Command/Transcript # Plus One/Transcript # Thirst/Transcript # Evolution/Transcript # Minus One/Transcript # Persuasion/Transcript # Synthesis/Transcript # Deadlock/Transcript # The Ireland Guard's Adventures of Transformers Prime Beast Hunters Predacons Rising/Transcript